Love Is All I Need
Lyrics |-|Korean= 혹시 알고 있나요 얼마나 오랫동안 혼자서 고민해왔는지 힘들고 지칠 때면, 언제나 다가와 손을 내밀던 그대 모습 사랑이라는 말 아직 어렵지만, 이제는 말할게 Your love is all I need. 그대가 있기에, 어떠한 아픔도, 이길 수 있어 Baby, 두렵지 않아 함께한다면 더 힘든 내일이 찾아온대도 믿어주길 영원히 우린 함께니까 반복되는 하루 같은자리를 맴돌던 나에게 그댄 햇살이죠 모두 꿈이라도, 다가올 내일은 변치 않아, 나의 마음도 사랑이란 느낌, 아직 잘 몰라서 의심도 했지만 Your love is all I need. 그대가 있기에, 어떠한 아픔도, 이길 수 있어 Baby, 두렵지 않아 함께한다면 더 힘든 내일이 찾아온대도 믿어주길 영원히 우린 함께야 가슴속 깊이, 쌓여진 아픔이 모두 소리 없이 녹아가 이젠 눈물을 닦고, 행복만 담아, 내가 그댈 감싸 안으리 Your love is all I need. 혼자가 아니야 서툴진 몰라도, 꼭 전할 거야 Baby, 두렵지 않아 함께한다면 더 힘든 내일이 찾아온대도 믿어주길 영원히 우린 함께니까 Your love is all I need. 그대가 있기에, 어떠한 아픔도, 이길 수 있어 Baby, 두렵지 않아 함께한다면 더 힘든 내일이 찾아온대도 믿어주길 영원히 우린 함께니까 |-|Romanized= hoksi algo itnayo eolmana oraetdongan honjaseo gominhaewaneunji himdeulgo jichil ddaemyeon, eonjena dagawa soneul naemildeon geudae moseub sarangiraneun mal ajik eoryeobjiman, ijenun malhalge Your love is all I need. geudaega itgie, eoddeohan apeumdo itgil su isseo Baby, duryeobji anha hamkkehandamyeon deo himdeun naeiri chajaondaedo mideojugil yeongwonhi urin hamkkenikka banbokdoeneun haru gateunjarireul maemdoldeon naege geudaen haessarijyo modu ggumirado, dagaol naeireun byeonchi anha, naui maeumdo sarangiran neukkim, ajik jal mollaseo uisimdo haetjiman Your love is all I need. geudaega itgie, eoddeohan apeumdo itgil su isseo Baby, duryeobji anha hamkkehandamyeon deo himdeun naeiri chajaondaedo mideojugil yeongwonhi urin hamkkeya gaseum sok gipi, ssahyeojin apeumi modu sori eobsi nogaga ijen nunmureul dakkgo, haengbokman dama, naega geudael gamssa aneuri Your love is all I need. honjaga aniya seotuljin mollado, ggok jeonhal geoya Baby, duryeobji anha hamkkehandamyeon deo himdeun naeiri chajaondaedo mideojugil yeongwonhi urin hamkenikka Your love is all I need. geudaega itgie, eoddeohan apeumdo itgil su isseo Baby, duryeobji anha hamkkehandamyeon deo himdeun naeiri chajaondaedo mideojugil yeongwonhi urin hamkkenikka |-|English= Do you happen to know how long I’ve wondered? Whenever I was weary, I always thought about your hands that always reached out Saying I love you is still hard, but I’ll say it one day Your love is all I need. Because of you, I’m able to fight against pain Baby, I’m not afraid of what will come tomorrow if we’re together, always believe in me Because we’re together During each repetitive day, you’re the sun that revolves around me I hope all of my dreams do not change tomorrow, including your feelings The feeling of love, I wasn’t sure of it at first, so I didn’t trust it Your love is all I need. Because of you, I’m able to fight against pain Baby, I’m not afraid of what will come tomorrow if we’re together, always believe in me Because we’re together Deep in my heart, pain silently melts away Now I’ll wipe away the tears, pour in happiness, when I hold you in my arms Your love is all I need We’re not alone, it might be early but I’ll let you know Baby, I’m not afraid of what will come tomorrow if we’re together, always believe in me Because we’re together Your love is all I need. Because of you, I’m able to fight against pain Baby, I’m not afraid of what will come tomorrow if we’re together, always believe in me Because we’re together Category:Korean Songs Category:Songs